I'm WHAT! And its HIS?
by Jackiie Hallows
Summary: DISCONTINUED CHANGED TITLE Lita's just finds out she's pregnant, she can't handle the mystery, what will her expession be when she finds out? YOU FIND OUT..READ STORY! Reveiw too? No flames!
1. The Girls Party

I dont own anything...not the WWE superstars...nothing...except the oc's!

Discliamer: Lita is pregnant but doesnt know who the father is! Who could it be? find out!

Chapter 1: the girls party

* * *

The anxious redhead sat on the couch in her friend's house, she was waiting for all of the girls of Raw and some from SmackDownto come down and have a slumber party. Everyone was at Trish's house, the party hostess.Lisa Marie(Victoria)was there, Maria, Lillian, and some more. "Ok girls who wants to play 'Would You Rather'? All the girls raised their hands Trish went first" Okay, Lillian would you rather...make out withPaul Wight or make out with...one of us? Lillian froze with suprise... "Wow, uhh, Paul..." everyone chuckled. "Okay now its my turn. Amy would you rather sleep with Jeff Hardy or..." Lillian thought for a second "Or Glenn?". Amy gasped " I dont really know about that...I mean Jeff's a nice guy, and Glenn he's nice but freaky lookin. SoI guess, ...Jeff!".Now everyone gasped. Lisa Marie jumped up and asked " Who wants popcorn!" the divassaid all at diffrent times "ME!" then Trish said "Theres like 3 diffrent types in my cubboard to the left of the fridge" Lisa Marie put two thumbs up "Gotcha!"and scurried off into the kitchen " Amy its your turn. Go ahead." Maria said like it was gonna be her who would be next "okay... hmmm" she looks at the girls around her " Melina...would you rather...make out with a gorillia or kick a helpless kid...I dunno why I said that" everyone laughs " I would kick a kid rather make out with a gorillia...girl please..." the popcorn was ready and Lisa Marie come with 1 popcorn " Here. That's butter lovers. And kettle corn and cheese popcorn is left. What one should we have next or both?" everyone wanted both because they would hog down two within 10 mins. So Lisa Marie went into the kitchen and started popping more popcorn. "Okay now it's my turn so, Maria what would you rather do? Be a ditsy girl or be a teacher and have a hott boytoy...?" Maria thought for three mins " I would be what does 'di--ditsy' mean?" Maria was confused of how Melina used long hard words. " It means stupid" Stacy exampled " so what shes trying to say that 'would you be stupid or smart?'." Maria got it now "Ohh I get it now. I would be stupid!" everyone waslike 'oh my god...why'd we hire her?'. After 3 packs of popcorn and havin fun everyone was exhasted. " C'mon girls we're tired lets go to bed 6 of you in the livin room and 6 of you in my bedroom.." everyone went to were they were told 6 in one room and the rest in another.

* * *

the next day lots of girls went home early to catch with schedules andsome stayed and were still asleep! Only 3 girls stayed of course Trish, Amy, and Melina they loved to sleep. Trish was the first to get up at 10:00 a.m Melina was second and Amy was still champion of sleeping getting up at 2:00 p.m! (dannng). Amy and Melina went home after a hour of laughter when they saw the video by the men Trish sneaked to her house.Amy got in her Ford Mustang and drove to her house then there was one of her best friends Jeff Hardy " Skittelz!"hugging her friend"Well hey there stranger! What's up?" Amy shook her head "Nothing really. Same old same old. You?" "Nothin I broke up with Beth." Amy was shocked " After two years together! Why?"Jeff rolled his eyes " We just had to see diffrent people. Ya know?" Amy nodded "I'm suprised...Wow! Hey you look stressed wanna get a drink?" Jeff smiled "Sure, why not." They head to Amy's Ford and drive off.

* * *

Wow i was not suspecting it to be that long... 1 1/2 hours of writng 1 chapter! Review please! 


	2. Why is this happening to ME!

I OWN NOTHING! ONLY THE CHAIRMEN VINCE!

I OWN OC'S!

* * *

It took them about 15 minutes to get to the bar and they were talkin and laughin an Amy brought up if he wanted to come back to the WWE

" Jeff, I was jus wonderin if your gonna come back to the WWE. Are you?"

Jeff jus shrugged and shook his head saying "Dunno, all I know is that WWE does want me back I havent decided yet it'd be awesome if I could tho.". Amy nodded

"It would. OH! We're here " they jus pulled into the parkin lot and found a parkin space. They got inside and were asked for ID's they pulled out their driverslicense and got through.

The bartender came and ask what they'd want

" I'll probably have a strawberry mango margirita, surgar around the rim, no lime." She looked at Jeff.

" Oh...ahh...Bud Light...and a couple shots..." Jeff smiled his little smile Amy always loved

"Filled with what?" the large man said.

"The strongest thing you have?" the bartender nodded and got to work. Jeff's beer was first to come and the bartender brought a glass.

" Oh I won'tneed a glass...thanks tho." the bartender nodded again and got six shots out and poured whiskey into the shots and put them on a tray gave them to us and with that he said,

"You margirita will be here in a second" Amy nodded and took a shot on took it all down

" Whoa! I never had whiskey in a while...bit too strong, try it." and Jeff got a shot glass and slurped it down.

" Damn, your right that is a bit too strong...but oh well we got it and we have to pay for it"

"True..." the bartender gave Amy the drink and asked if she could have a straw so that she could have a drink taste test and she got her straw she wanted and took a sip of her drink and nodded

"Thats good...real good."

* * *

They didn't stay for long but they got pretty drunk and once they got to the hotel they jus all sudden kissin eachother and rippin eachothers clothes off they eached Amy bed and did their busniess, and did their busniess for quiet a while. After they finshed her and Jefffell asleep and6 hours later Jeff woke up and out of nowhere said

"Holy SHIT!" he got out his friendsbed andgot a piece of papper and wrote

"Amy,

Gone to a motel for some nights if you need anything call me."

He didn't leave his name because he was in a rush (thats the point of this story its the name!fyi) Amy woke up and saw the note on her hand and read it she forgot who it was that slept with her she jus flung her head to her pillow and put her hand on her head she got up and looked for her clothes and found them and got them on (obviously) and went to Trish's house and once she got there got out her car quickly and knocked on the door at least till Trish came

"Amy?"

"Trish, questions later, talk now" she sat on her couch and jus started cryin and Trish came and huged her friend

"Ames? What'swrong?"

"Trish I think I'm pregnant but I don'tknow who the father is..."

"Do you have any suggestions?

"A few...like Jeff or Matt or Glenn..." she jus sobed even more

" Oh...Amy don't cry you'll make me cry!" and with that Trish was crying and the 2 women sat there cryin

* * *

THAT WAS SHORT! GOSH! WHATS UP WITH ME! welll pleeeeeeeez give good reviews...gosh im about to cry!


End file.
